Dongeng Beberapa Malam
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Cerita gado-gado tentang Yuuta sang penebang kayu yang.-hampir!- menemukan jodohnya yaitu seorang putri duyung. Cinta segitiga antara Fuji brothers dan Mizuki Hajime... *Junk Fic* /SU/ [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

A **PRINCE OF TENNIS** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / Adventure  
**Pairing :** Fuji / Mizuki, Random  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang tidak benar bahkan tidak lolos uji kelayakan.  
**Disclaimer :** Kata Konomi Takeshi sih, bukan punya kami.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Cerita gado-gado tentang Yuuta sang penebang kayu yang -hampir!- menemukan jodohnya yang seorang putri duyung. Cinta segitiga antara Fuji brothers dan Mizuki Hajime. [COMPLETE]

**Ps:**Fic ini adalah fic jadul yang di re-submit setelah melakukan beberapa perbaikan Typo dan kondisi cerita. Jadi jangan heran kalau pernah membaca cerita ini sebelumnya. Bagi yang belum pernah baca, selamat membaca, ya! \BD/

Terus emang fic ini buat seneng-seneng kok, bukan ngarep apa2. Bisa juga kalau mau disebut junk fic, soalnya fic ini punya sebuah kenangan (ngga) penting dari kami berdua jadinya sayang kalau dibuang. Yah, lumayan deh nambah2in arsip dan kategori #dibuang ke empang

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Dongeng Beberapa Malam  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 1**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Suatu hari di suatu tempat, hiduplah seorang penebang kayu bernama Yuuta. Dia hobi menebang pohon untuk melampiaskan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak. Kalau untuk hidup, itu menjadi prioritas kedua._

Yuuta : Hah.. hoh.. Aduh, kayu ini besar skalee.. Koq susah dipotongnya yaa? Benci aku! IYAAAUUU!

_Pemuda malang itu berusaha motong pohon tersebut supaya terbelah, namun karena saking harotnya kapaknya patah dan tidak sengaja tercebur ke kolam di deket situ._

Yuuta : Ya elah, ampun! Aduh, kapak gua.. mahal boo… Gua rela-rela cari kerja slama 5 taon ngamen di Cimahi, dan baru kali ini gua bisa beli barang.. eeh… Ilang juga tu barang pertama gua. Lebaran taun ini ngga dapet THR sih…

_Tiba2 dari kolam tersebut munculah seorang malekat berbaju ungu bunga2 mawar yang besar…_

Malekat : Nfufufufufufufufu… Apakah yang kamu jatuhkan tadi kapak ungu ini? Ato Kapak merah ini?

Yuuta : Koq warnanya ungu sih? Kena selai ya? Yang itu juga koq merah sih? Pasti kamu habis bunuh orang ya?

Malekat : Ebuset…Tuhanku, Gusti, maharahim, maha pengampun! Gua udah rela berjuang mo ngasih kapak yang terbaik buat ni anak, eee… malah dihujat… Gua salah apa sih?

Yuuta : Ee… lu nyolong kapak gua… Balikin! Kapak gua super nan indah, nan imut, keren, cute, lucu. Jadi ngga bisa nebang pohon neeh! Ntar gua ngga dapet honor dari majikan. Majikan gua tea super killer. gua dilarang deket2 ama orang ngga dikenal, yang penting deket sama pohon.

Malekat : Ya udah.. ya udah… Stop, stop! Jadi sekarang kamu mo kapak yang mana? Yang ungu ato yang merah?

Yuuta : Ada yang emas ato perak ngga, mba?

Malekat : Oohh ada, mas.. Tunggu sebentar… TUNGGU! EMANGNYA GUA TUKANG JUALAN KAPAK APA? Koq aku dihujat terus sih.. Hix.. Hix…

Yuuta : Ya udah atuh, mba.. cep cep.. jangan nangis.. Kenalan atuh.. namanya sapa?

Malekat : Hajime.. Mizuki Hajime..

Yuuta : Aku Fuji Yuuta. Salaman dulu doong!

_Akhirnya mereka salaman dan kenalan. Mereka pun ngobrol2 dengan santai. Melupakan tugas masing-masing._

Yuuta : Emm.. ngobrolnya ngga enak.. apa kamu ngga bisa minggiran ke darat? Kok di tengah kolam terus sih?

Mizuki : Ngga bisa! Ini emang pada dasarnya kakiku udah nancep didieu. Kalo mo ke darat aku harus minta obat dari ratu gurita di dasar kolam, tapi dengan dalih harus kehilangan suaraku.

Yuuta : Loh.. emang ini cerita penebang kayu ato little mermaid sih? Oh, ya ngomong2 kapakku mana? Dari tadi koq belum dibalikin?

Mizuki : Oh.. belum ya? Ntar kuambilin. HAP blubuk…blubuk..

Yuuta : Dia idupnya di air, tapi kalo mo nyelem harus tarik napas dulu ya?

_Mizuki turun ke dasar kolam ngambil kapak Yuuta yang patah tadi kemudian menuju permukaan air._

Mizuki : Puuahhh! Nih, Ta, kapakmu.

Yuuta : Ko lama amat di airnya? Ngapain dulu sih?

Mizuki : Sorii.. kapakmu ta'selotip dulu. Aku belum punya kekuatan buat ngehasilin barang baru. Da aku jadi malekat juga masih kreditan di kolam ini. Kalo protes, aku diusir ke laut. Ogah.. airnya asin.

Yuuta : Iih! Ngga elit! Malekat kreditan. Kalo gitu aku mo nebang pohon dulu terus balik ke majikanku.. Sapa tau majikanku tau cara nolong kamu supaya kamu bisa kluar dari situ. OK?

Mizuki : Tengkyu Yuuta.. Kau memang pnolongkuu… Kalo bisa mintain tabung oksigen dulu ya.. Ngga tahan di sini, harus tarik napas berkali-kali.

_Selesai nebang kayu, Yuuta balik ke tempat majikannya sambil membawa hasil potongan kayu yang tadi.._

Yuuta : Halo aniki.. Aku baru dapet kayu baru nih.. Bagus, ngga?

Syuusuke : Lho? Kok kamu bawanya kayu pohon duku sih? Aku maunya kayu pohon jati. Yang agak elith dikit lah! Ini mah ngga bisa dijual. Sesen pun enggak.

Yuuta : Aduh aniki.. Nyari pohon jati di tempat kaya gini susah atuh! Matre amat sih? Udah untung mo kucariin dan kutebangin pohon. Padahal sendirinya ngga mau ikut nebang2, takut kulitnya rusak.

Syuusuke : O iya donkh'x! … Kok malah itu yang dibahas, sih? Udah deh, biarpun kau itu adikku tapi tetep di fanfic ini aku berperan jadi majikanmu. Jadi kamu harus nurut!

Yuuta : Ok,Ok. Eh.. Aniki Punya obat buat numbuhin kaki ngga?

Syuusuke : HAH? KAMU MO NAMBAH KAKI LAGI? BUAT APAAA?

Yuuta : Ya ampun..Gua udah bangga punya kaki dua. Dah dari sononya begini!

Syuusuke : Jadi begindang?

Yuuta : Enggak, Begono.. Srius lah! Aku mo nolongin temenku nih! Dia ngga punya kaki. Ada sih, tapi nancep. Kalo mau kakinya lepas dia harus minta kaki ke ratu gurita, tapi harus keilangan suaranya.

Syuusuke : Ya udah.. resiko.

Yuuta : Kok resiko, sih?

Syuusuke : Lho? Kalo mau dapetin sesuatu harus mengorbankan sesuatu dong! Positive thinking boo! Positive thinking!

Yuuta : Ampuuun! Sejak kapan kakak gua jadi ancur lebur aneh bin ajaib gini.. Aduh, capek aku..

Syuusuke : Kalo gitu biarin deh, mo gimana juga kamu itu adikku. Coba kamu tanya profesor tetangga negeri sebelah. Mungkin dia punya obatnya.

Yuuta : Ok, tengkyu berat beng2 deh, aniki!

Syuusuke : Yak! Iklan! 3 stengah jeti! Bayar di muka ato aku potong dari gaji bulananmu, Ta!

Yuuta : Ampuun! Lama2 aku ngga tahan idup disini. Ya udah, aku jalan dulu.. Dadah..

_Yuuta pun pergi ke negeri sebelah untuk bertemu profesor tersebut. Setelah berjalan kira-kira 3,5 kilo, akhirnya dia sampai di rumah professor tersebut._

Yuuta : Hah.. hoh… Gila.. Cape buanjetzh! Jaraknya ngga kira2.. Spadaaa… Ada orang di rumaaah?

_SINGGG… Ngga ada jawaban dari balik pintu. Yuuta mencoba untuk mengetuk lagi._

Yuuta : Spadaaa! WOI! Ada orang kaga di rumah?

Inui : Gandeng! Gua lagi tidur! Udah 40 hari 40 malem gua ngga tidur gara2 ngeramu obat baru, jadi mohon jangan diganggu ato ntar gua seret ke pengadilan!

Yuuta : Iya, iya, mangap atuh.. Ini lagi darurat banget soalnya. Saya butuh obat nih, prof! Bisa Bantu ngga?

Inui : Obat naon? Sembelit? Diare? Ayan? Naon deui?

Yuuta : Obat buat numbuhin kaki.

Inui : Apa? Bulu kaki?

Yuuta : KAKI, DODOL! Tu kuping apa panci? Gusti nuhun kawelasann…

Inui : Masuk dulu atuh.. Koq mledak-ledak sih? Jangan ngamuk..

Yuuta : Habisnya hari ini orang yang saya temuin pada ngga konek smuanya sih. Bawaannya jadi marah-marah.

Inui : Coba ini, Hyper special foot combining Inui remix juice manteph boo!

Yuuta : Itu emang namanya ato promosi?

Inui : Promosi.. Udah, bawa aja. Ntar tagihannya gua ambil.

Yuuta : HAH? Bayar juga? Duit gua amblas dah smuanya.

_Yuuta pergi ke kolam tempat Mizuki berada sambil membawa jus tersebut._

Yuuta : Mizuki! Mizukii! Kluar donk... Aku udah bawa obatnya nih!

Mizuki : (Kluar dari permukaan kolam) Nfufufufufufufu... Apa, Ta?

Yuuta : Ini aku dapet obat. Coba deh kamu minum..

Mizuki : Yakin nih? Kucobain dulu ya.

_Mizuki turun ke dasar kolam dan bertemu dengan si ratu gurita, Ibu Shinji._

Shinji : Blubuk, blubuk... Lub.. lub..

Mizuki : bluu… blubluk... buk, buk.

_(karena di dalam air maka percakapan akan ditranslit ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia)_

Shinji : Apa, ki...?

Mizuki : Yang mulia Ratu.. Aku mo jadi manusia boleh ngga?

Shinji : Eem… jadi manusia? Emangnya kamu sekarang apa? Idung punya, mata punya.. mo apa lagi? Eem.. ngerti deh, kamu mo apa juga bukan urusanku. Ngga urus.. Asal kamu bisa bayar utang sisa kredit jadi malekat.. jadinya aku punya sisa tabungan.

Mizuki : STOP! STOP! STOP! OK,OK! Aku bayar kreditannya! Ini aku cuma mo nanya ni obat bisa buat numbuhin kaki ato enggak!

Shinji : Kamu nyuruh aku nyobain gitu? Kenapa ngga dicoba aja sendiri?

Mizuki : Lho, anda kan lebih berpengalaman. Makanya saya yang nanya.

Shinji : Gluk.. Gluk.. HOOEEEKKKSSSS!

_Shinji pingsan seketika. Sisa jus tadi jatuh dan mencemari seluruh isi kolam. Mizuki yang panik langsung buru-buru naik ke permukaan kolam._

Yuuta : Napa, Miz?

Mizuki : Gila! Ratu gua kakinya nambah seketika dari delapan jadi enambelas! Pingsan pula? Gua ga bisa idup lagi di sini! Kolamnya udah tercemar!

Yuuta : Bukannya emang dah tujuanmu kluar dari tuh kolam? Dan terbukti kan, kalo tu obat bisa nambahin kaki. Udah, nyelem lagi sana…

_Dengan berat hati Mizuki kembali menyelam ke dasar kolam. Dari atas Yuuta melihat banyak gelembung gas._

Yuuta : Dia lagi ngapain sih? Kentut ya?

Mizuki : HOOOEEEXXXX'S! Set'dah! Umur gua berkurang 10 taun! Badan menggigil, kulit pecah-pecah, meyebabkan gangguan pada jantung, kelainan otak dan pembengkakan pembuluh darah!

Yuuta : Udah ngomongnya?

Mizuki : Belom..

Yuuta : Sok, lanjut…

Mizuki : ...gatal-gatal, penyakit ginjal, tiada napsu makan, influenza, kejang-kejang dan goyang-goyang!

Yuuta : Udah?

Mizuki : Udah...

Yuuta : Ya udah. Coba kamu sekarang naik ke daratan. Liat kamu udah punya kaki ato belum.

Mizuki : ...

Yuuta : Kenapa? Ngga mo naik?

Mizuki : Yuuta balik belakang dong.. Malu nih..

Yuuta : Hee?

Mizuki : GUA BILANG BALIK! GUA NGGA PAKE APA-APA, NIH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

A **PRINCE OF TENNIS** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / Adventure  
**Pairing :** Fuji / Mizuki, Random  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang tidak benar bahkan tidak lolos uji kelayakan.  
**Disclaimer :** Kata Konomi Takeshi sih, bukan punya kami.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Cerita gado-gado tentang Yuuta sang penebang kayu yang -hampir!- menemukan jodohnya yang seorang putri duyung. Cinta segitiga antara Fuji brothers dan Mizuki Hajime. [COMPLETE]

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Dongeng Beberapa Malam  
**by St. Chimaira

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 2**

**.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Akhirnya Mizuki memiliki sepasang kaki. Yuuta Setelah meminjamkan jubahnya untuk dipakaikan pada Mizuki, mereka berdua pun pergi menuju desa dimana Yuuta tinggal._

Mizuki : Tak apa-apakah jika aku ikut numpang dirumahmu, Yuuta?

Yuuta : Hah? Sapa bilang kamu boleh numpang dirumahku? Aku tinggal ama kakakku. Dia tuh killer buanjetzh! Kalo tau ada orang deket-deket ama aku pasti dibabat abis. Mana pekerjaannya juga sama penebang kayu. Jadi jangan salah kalo kapaknya bisa merah smua..

Mizuki : Jadi aku tinggal dimana nih?

Yuuta : Untuk smentara kubilang kamu orang tersesat yang lagi nanya jalan. Jadinya dia ngga perlu curiga. Ntar kamu kutempatin di lumbung. Jangan bikin kakakku ngelakuin yang macem-macem.

Mizuki : Hoo... ya, ya..

_Di tengah perjalanan, Yuuta bertemu anikinya. Dia terlihat sangat bingung dan was-was. Ditemani Mizuki, Yuuta berlari menghampirinya._

Yuuta : Aniki, ada apa nih?

Syuusuke : Yuuta.. gawat! Bisnis kita diambil seseorang! Pelanggan kita yang di blok 5 RT 02 RW 03 itu udah ngga mo nerima hasil olahan kayu kita lagi karena ada perusahaan lain yang tiba-tiba nongol dan ngambil hatinya buat jadi langganannya. Gobloknya dia setuju-setuju aja. Gimana dong, ya?

Yuuta : Hah? Emang orangnya kaya apa?

Syuusuke : Mending kamu ikut aku buat nguntit tu orang. Tadi dia lagi jalan ke arah istana Kaisar. Kayaknya dia mo ngrayu Kaisar buat beli barang dagangannya juga deh.

_Mereka bertiga jalan ke arah istana, dan mereka bertemu dengan penjaga pintu gerbang istana. Mereka ngaku sebagai bawahan penjual kayu tersebut._

Penjaga : Kalian siapa?

Syuusuke : Kami bawahan mas penjual kayu yang disitu. (dengan wajah extra senyum)

_Penjaga itu melihat dengan curiga. Ia melihat orang dengan wajah extra senyum, orang dengan wajah extra judes, dan orang berjubah putih extra panjang._

Yuuta : Kamu ngga percaya, ya? Biarkan kami masuk!

Penjaga : Orang di blakangmu itu juga penebang kayu? (nunjuk arah Mizuki)

Yuuta : Eeh? I..iya, dia juga.

Penjaga : Emang bisa nebang kayu pake pakean melambai-lambai kaya gitu?

Syuusuke : Maaf, mas. Emang ada orang di belakang adik saya, ya? Saya ngga liat.

Yuuta : Aniki? Dari tadi dia ada disebelahku masa bisa bilang ngga liat siapa-siapa?

Syuusuke : Hah? Sorry, Ngga liat tuh...

Yuuta : Enggak apa-apa. Udah, lanjutin aja.

Penjaga : Heeh! Kalian ini malah berdebat disini! Udah, sana kluar. Hus.. hus..

_Mereka bertiga pun diusir. Untungnya tidak lama kmudian, para pengusaha saingan yang berada di dalam istana juga mulai kluar. Mereka berjalan dengan diikuti suara riuh para penduduk. Pemimpin mereka, Atobe berjalan paling depan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya._

Penduduk : Atobe..! Atobe..! Atobe..!

Yuuta : Iih.. sapa tuh? Sok keren banget..

Syuusuke : Ya elah.. ngangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi pula! Kayaknya ada bau ngga sedap datang semilir-semilir.. Hati-hati, Ta! Barang bawaanmu juga kayaknya ngga kalah deh baunya.

Mizuki : Maaph… ngehina sapa ya? Parfumku extra sejuk tau. Jangan samain ama yang didepan..

Atobe : Heh... Coba ya! Kalian, ngalangin jalan tau ngga, eh?

B'tiga : Enggaaa!

Atobe : Eee... Ngga tau diri! Kalo diliat dari tampang kalian yang lusuh-lusuh dan kucel-kucel pasti kalian orang-orang miskin.

Yuuta : Apa urusanmu, hah? Suka-suka gua donk mo miskin ato engga!

Atobe : Btw, koq ada bau yang kukenal sih?

Mizuki : Itu parfumku. Napa? Keren ya?

Atobe : Ni parfum baunya kaya punyaku. Kamu nyolong ya? Ato pasti beli barang bajakan!

Mizuki : Ee.. mas, kan selalu ada slogan dilarang beli barang bajakan. Ntar ditangkep pemerintah..

Atobe : Bo'ong.. Buktinya barang bajakan di depan BIP Bandung aja numpuk terus!

Yuuta : Udah! Koq jadi bicarain masalah politik, sih! Aniki! Katanya kita mo ngehajar ni orang. Jadi ngga nih?

Syuusuke : Eh? Hah.. oh, iya. Eh, kamu, Atobe! Jangan ngegodain kaisar ya?

Atobe : Hah? Ngapain aku godain kaisar? Pake apa emang?

Yuuta : Jangan bo'ong!

Syuusuke : Pasti kamu ngegoda beliau pake parfum-mu yang super ngga enak alias bikin super enegs itu. Emang yang pake parfum itu semuanya ga beres..

Mizuki : EHEM! Kamu ngehujat yang mana sih? Yang depan ato yang belakang?

Atobe : Kalo diliat dari tampang kalian dan kelakuan yang dari tadi nguntit terus, kayanya kalian mata-mata ya? Na.. Renji?

Renji : 110% mereka itu mata2..

Yuushi : Tapi kamu nunjuk ke mana? Arahnya bukan kesana! Makanya tu mata dibuka.

Renji : Eh, sori salah.. salah..

Atobe : Mending kalian pulang aja dan ganti pekerjaan. Cari yang selevel sama kalian. Ayo kita pergi! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA HUOHOK! OHOKK!OHOK! Keselek!

Renji : Makanya ketawanya jangan lama-lama.. 87.5% pasti akan keselek atau rahang bawahnya lepas.

Yuushi : Aku malah lebih takut kalo celananya yang super hipster itu melorot di tengah jalan umum yang ramai kaya gini. Daripada ngikutin orang kaya gini mending aku bunuh diri.

Renji : Silakan…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

A **PRINCE OF TENNIS** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / Adventure  
**Pairing :** Fuji / Mizuki, Random  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang tidak benar bahkan tidak lolos uji kelayakan.  
**Disclaimer :** Kata Konomi Takeshi sih, bukan punya kami.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Cerita gado-gado tentang Yuuta sang penebang kayu yang -hampir!- menemukan jodohnya yang seorang putri duyung. Cinta segitiga antara Fuji brothers dan Mizuki Hajime. [COMPLETE]

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Dongeng Beberapa Malam  
**by St. Chimaira

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 3**

**.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Syuusuke : Kayanya kita emang harus ganti pekerjaan deh, Ta..

Yuuta : Emang mo jadi apa lagi aniki?

Syuusuke : Udah apes deh jadi tukang kayu.. Gimana kalo kita jadi tukang benang? Tapi ngomong2 tolong makhluk dibelakang kamu dibuang dulu dong.. Sapa sih dia, ngikut2 mulu dari tadi?

Yuuta : Itu, eh.. ini.. itu..

Mizuki : Tadi kata Yuuta, aku adalah orang yang tersesat dan ingin nanya jalan ke Yuuta.

Yuuta : Iya, gitu.. kataku… EEH! Kenapa kamu ngomong gitu! Engga.. engga... itu... aniki.. ini salah kaprah...

Syuusuke : Koq seperti sandiwara massal yang direncanakan..?

Mizuki : … Gapapa kalo ngga mo percaya juga.. Tobat lah.. TOBAT! Mending gua pulang ke tempat ibuku.. ke kampung halaman..

Syuusuke : Kenapa atuh masih disini..? Sana balik.. Yuuta, tebar garam..

Mizuki : Bangsat abadi! Yuuta.. ini beneran kakakmu ato bukan?

Syuusuke : Bae, ah! Yuuta.. ayo ikut aku cari benang.

Yuuta : mana ada nyari benang? Cari ulet sutranya dulu!

_Akhirnya Yuuta dan Syuusuke beralih proffesi jadi pengrajin benang. Mereka mencari ulat sutra ke seluruh desa agar ada stok yang bisa mereka pasarkan ke orang-orang desa. Berhari2 mereka memintal benang dan membuat sebuah kain. Rencananya kain-kain tersebut akan dikirim ke istana untuk mengambil hati kaisar._

Yuuta : Ah.. akhirnya selesai juga kain yang satu ini.. Baguslah, aku juga ngga perlu pergi jauh-jauh buat nebang kayu. Tapi kalo mintal dan duduk terus pantatnya jadi capek nih.. Aku sekarang jadi punya penyakit pantat, bukan penyakit pinggang lagi.

Mizuki : Yuuta.. ini kubuatin teh untukmu.

Syuusuke : Jangan buatin buat aku! Sapa tau kamu masukin racun!

Mizuki : GE-ER buanjetzh seh! Sapa juga yang mo buatin buat kamu!

Syuusuke : EE… Udah numpang malah nglunjak..

Yuuta : ANIKI! MIZUKI! HENTIKAAAAN! Kalo berantem terus ntar biar aku aja yang kluar!

Syuusuke : Iya..iya.. mangap.. OK deh.. Hei.. Mijuki..

Mizuki : Mizuki…

Syuusuke : Iya lah.. siapapun kamu.. Mijuju kek.. Muzuki kek..

Mizuki : MIZUKI, DODOL!

Syusuke : Ya.. ya.. Mizuki dodol.. aku minta maaph deh, tapi ini hanya demi Yuuta, ya.. Aku buatin gaun buat kamu sekalian deh, mau ngga?

Mizuki, Yuuta : Hah?

Syuusuke : E.. mau ngga? Ditanya ngga jawab.. Ngga sopan!

Mizuki : E… itu, walau aku cowo, tapi...iya.. boleh. Tumben..

Syuusuke : Nmhmhmh…

Yuuta : Aniki, kenapa ketawanya kaya gitu?

Syuusuke : Nmhmhmh…

_Entah apa alasannya Syuusuke mau membuatkan sebuah gaun untuk Mizuki.._

Yuuta : Miz, ati-ati ama aniki.. kayanya ada yang ngga beres deh..

Mizuki : Ngga Urus, Ta! Terserah yang di atas deh.

Yuuta : Hah? Ada apa di atas?

Mizuki : Ada awan, matahari, burung kutilang, burung gagak, burung elang, angin, hujan..

Yuuta : Tapi ngga ada hujan, ah!?

Mizuki : Bodo!

Yuuta : Emang kenapa kalo ujan?

Mizuki : Makan bakso! (kesel)

Yuuta : …?

_2 hari lamanya Syuusuke mengurung diri di ruang atas.. Tapi ada kalanya dia turun ke bawah hanya untuk memeriksa Yuuta kalo-kalo ada apa-apa terjadi padanya. Mizuki dan Yuuta tidak merasa bahwa mereka selalu diawasi._

Syuusuke : Mujukiii!

Mizuki : …

Syuusuke : Bangsat abadi, ngga dijawab!

Mizuki : Aku punya nama,tau!

Syuusuke : Oh, ya, Mizuki dodooooll!

Yuuta : Aniki cari masalah.. Takut ah, ngga urus.

Syuusuke : Nih aku dah buatin buat kamu, bagus kan?

Mizuki : Kenapa warnanya pink bunga2 ungu?

Syuusuke : Udah dibuatin bilang makasih, kek..

Mizuki : Iya, iya.. Makasih banjetzh, domos arigatos gozaimas domestos nomos!

Syuusuke : Iklan! Pajak 3 stengah jeti. Bayar dimuka!

Mizuki : Ngutang lah!

_Mizuki punmencoba gaun yang dibuatkan oleh Syuusuke_.

Syuusuke : Gimana? Udah bagus koq. Mirip kaya yang di Taman Sari.

Mizuki : Maaph, jongos..

Syuusuke : Nmhmhmhmh…

Mizuki : Bagus, bagus.. alat pintalnya hebat sih..

Syuusuke : Sapa dulu yang mintal dong.

Mizuki : Kubilang alat pintalnya hebat..

Syuusuke : OK DEH! Sok sana makasih sama alatnya! Elus2 sana! Sembah2 sana!

_Syuusuke yang kesal karena merasa terhina atas perlakuan Mizuki segera mengangkat alat pintal tadi dan melemparkannya ke arah Mizuki._

_BLETAKK, GLUNDUNG-GLUNDUNG, GUBRA'X, BAKK, BUKK, DOAAR, BUUMM!_

_Alat pintal tadi tepat mengenai kepala Mizuki. Mizuki pingsan seketika.. Pada kepala belakangnya terdapat benjol cukup besar._

Yuuta : Aniki! Mizuki! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

_Seketika itu juga Yuuta segera naik ke lantai atas. Disana, dia mendapati Mizuki berada di atas tempat tidur dengan Syuusuke di sebelahnya._

Yuuta : ! ANIKI LAGI NGAPAIIIN! HWAAA! HWA! HWA!

Syuusuke : Ngga lagi ngapain2..

Yuuta : ITU KENAPA MIZUUKIII! ANIKI HABIS GREPE2, YA?

Syuusuke : SUDI TEUING! Dia cuma ngantuk, katanya pengen tidur. Nmhmhmh.. Aku juga doa dulu tadi pas mo ngangkat dia ke tempat tidur supaya ngga kena virusnya. Jadi sekarang aku mesti cuci tangan..

Yuuta : Ngantuk? Tidur? Koq tidurnya telungkup gitu? Mana benjol gitu lagi? Aniki habis ngapain, sih?

Syuusuke : Orang benjol juga mo telentang, mo nyamping ntar akhirnya juga telungkup lagi.. Ayo Yuuta, kita ke bawah!

_Yuuta yang hendak menghampiri Mizuki ditarik oleh Syuusuke untuk segera turun ke lantai bawah. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yuuta, Syuusuke mengunci kamar atas dan menutupnya secara rapat. Dengan begini Yuuta tidak bisa lagi bertemu maupun mendekati Mizuki, juga sebaliknya._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

A **PRINCE OF TENNIS** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / Adventure  
**Pairing :** Fuji / Mizuki, Random  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang tidak benar bahkan tidak lolos uji kelayakan.  
**Disclaimer :** Kata Konomi Takeshi sih, bukan punya kami.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Cerita gado-gado tentang Yuuta sang penebang kayu yang -hampir!- menemukan jodohnya yang seorang putri duyung. Cinta segitiga antara Fuji brothers dan Mizuki Hajime. [COMPLETE]

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Dongeng Beberapa Malam  
**by St. Chimaira

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 4**

**.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Syuusuke : Nah, Yuuta, sementara si… sapa tuh, barang bawaanmu?

Yuuta : MI-ZU-KI.. Tolong jangan dilupain lagi...

Syuusuke : Oh, sori.. aku ngga suka nginget nama barang yang ngga jelas. Pokoknya aku mo keluar kota. Kamu lanjutin usaha ini ya.. Jaga baik2 rumah ini, jangan sekali-kali ke lantai atas. Bersihin kamar tiap hari, makan yang teratur. Aniki akan mengawasimu dari jauh.

Yuuta : Koq kaya pesan terakhir sebelum mau mati aja? Lagian kayanya maksud aniki itu keluar desa deh, bukan keluar kota.

Syuusuke : pokoknya, OK? OK dulu!

Yuuta : OKEH! OKEHH! Sana pegi deh! Jangan balik lagi!

Syuusuke : Sayonara...

Yuuta : Emang pergi naik apa, aniki?

Syuusuke : Di pintu desa ada kereta kuda nunggu. Kamu tenang aja.

Yuuta : Oh.. Kereta kuda? Buset banjetzh, aniki kaya banget bisa nyewa kreta kuda.

Syuusuke : Sayonara...

Yuuta : Emm.. Eh, Aniki pulang kapan?

Syuusuke : Blum tau, tapi yang jelas agak lamaan deh. Sayonara…

Yuuta : Oh... Eh,aniki..

Syuusuke : INI TEH DARI TADI BILANG SAYONARA NGGA JADI-JADI! NIAT BIARIN GUA PERGI NGGA SIH?

Yuuta : Iya.. iya.. Sana pergi!

_Syuusuke pun pergi meninggalkan adiknya sendirian. Yuuta pun masuk ke dalam rumah, dan naik ke lantai atas. Tiba2 Yuuta teringat akan petuah terakhir kakaknya melalui bayangan didalam balon ucapan persis kaya di komik-komik kalau ada karakter yang lagi ngehayal._

_PLUP_ "Yuuta.. jangan sekali-kali naik ke lantai atas…" _PLUP_

Yuuta : Hah? Apa tadi? Aniki? Bukannya udah pergi..? Jangan-jangan aku dikuntit setan. Ih, aniki serem. Aniki! Pergilah dengan tenang! Jangan merisaukan akuu! Aku baik-baik sajaa~ (nyanyi)

_Tanpa merisaukan dan menghiraukan nasihat anikinya, Yuuta naik ke lantai atas_. Saying pintu kamar paling atas itu dikunci.

Yuuta : Gila! Aniki kok ngunci pintunya! Apa maksud nih? Mizuki kan masih di dalem. MIZUKI! MIZUKI! Bangun, euy!

_Yuuta berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu, namun Mizuki tetap tidak bangun2 juga._

Yuuta : Aduh, gimana ini? Kalo Mizuki ngga bangun2, susah nih. Mana di kamar kan ngga ada WC, ntar kalo dia kebelet kan repot.. Ah! Mending aku ke negeri sebelah aja. Aku tanya sama profesor Inui.

_Dengan segera Yuuta pergi ke negeri sebelah. Walaupun butuh waktu yang banyak, tenaga yang keras serta duit yang banyak pula, namun Yuuta tetap pergi demi menolong Mizuki. Berusahalah Yuuta! Kalo bukan Yuuta, siapa lagi!_

Yuuta : Spada.. spada.. Profesor Inui.. Apa anda ada di dalam?

Inui : EEE... Si Yuuta. Ada apa, Ta?

Yuuta : Prof, mo minta tolong lagi dong..

Inui : Kayanya yang kmaren belum kamu bayar deh. Koq udah minta lagi?

Yuuta : Aduh.. penting pizan nih. Tolongin dong, Plizzz! Temen saya kekurung di lantai atas rumah. Dia juga kayanya lagi pingsan dan ngga bangun-bangun. Kuncinya dibawa kakakku.

Inui : Hmm.. Pekerjaanmu dulu apa?

Yuuta : Hah? Tukang kayu.

Inui : Sekarang?

Yuuta : Tukang benang.

Inui : Kalau begitu sudah jelas. Sekarang kamu harus ganti pekerjaan jadi tukang kunci.

BLETAK

Yuuta : YANG BENER DONG! BURU-BURU NIH!

Inui : DA MO DIGIMANAIN LAGI? Kamu pergi aja ke tukang kunci, ato ngga ganti pekerjaan jadi tukang kunci. Atau ini kukasih Special Hyper Guncang-guncang Glotok-Glotok Tralala Trilili Juice Asem manis Nano-nano iklan pajak 3 stengah jeti akan dibayar kapan2.

Yuuta : ...? Apa namanya tadi?

Inui : Nga penting. Pokonya ramuan ini hebat banget, bisa membangunkan mayat sekalipun.

Yuuta : Gimana cara makenya?

Inui : Gampang. Minumin aja ke orang yang mau dibangunin.

Yuuta : BODO! Justru orang yang mo dibangunin kekurung dan ngga bisa ditemuin! Belegug ah, percuma nanya kesini juga, udah cape-cape, jauh-jauh..

Inui : Eit! Tunggu! Gimana kalo kamu coba manah lewat jendela ke kamar atas, pasti ada jendela yang kebuka dong? Ini aku ada panahnya.

Yuuta : Iya, iya, trus aku disuruh jadi Robin Hood gitu.. manah-manah? Entar gimana kalo kupanah dianya yang kena?

Inui : Ya mati.

Yuuta : Goblok siah!

Inui : Ato ngga kamu lempar aja pake batu, bangunin temenmu itu. Ini batu canggih loh (seraya menyerahkan sebuah batu besar berkilau-kilau). Batu ini bisa melawan alat2 perang yang paling canggih, bahkan bisa melawan raksasa juga. Udah sana.. selamat berusaha.. Tagihannya ntar dikirim ke rumah.

Yuuta : Koq cara penyelesaiannya aneh gini sih? Ini kan bukan cerita Daud dan Goliat, pake ada raksasa segala.

_Setelah mendapatkan batu tersebut, Yuuta kembali ke rumahnya. Seluruh uangnya habis untuk biaya perjalanan. Sekarang dia hanyalah pemuda bokek. Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Yuuta menuju halaman belakang lalu melihat ke arah jendela lantai 2 yang terbuka._

Yuuta : WOOI! Mizuki!

_SIIINGGG_

Yuuta : Wah, bener2 ga ada jawaban. Kalo gitu kugunakan siasat terakhir.

_Yuuta mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke arah jendela. Terdengar bunyi keras membentur lemari. Yuuta melempar batu kedua dan mengenai vas bunga, akhirnya semua batu yang ada didekatnya dilemparkannya ke arah jendela._

_PLETAK_

Mizuki : WADOOOUU!

Yuuta : Kayanya kena deh…!

Mizuki : Sapa itu! Ngga sopan pisan! Benjolku jadi dua nih sekarang!

Yuuta : Mizuki! Ah, akhirnya bangun juga! Apa kamu bisa turun kesini?

Mizuki : Emang kenapa, gitu?

Yuuta : Aniki ngunci kamarmu supaya kita ngga bisa ketemu!

Mizuki : HAH? Asem pisan dia! Udah mukul orang pake alat pintal, ngurung orang pula. Btw, gimana cara aku bisa turun, Yuuta?

Yuuta : Yahh, kalo ngga kamu yang turun, aku yang harus naik. Kalo kamu punya rambut panjang, kamu bisa kepang dan turunin rambutmu, jadi aku bisa naik ke atas.

Mizuki : Maaf, Yuuta. Tapi aku Mizuki, bukan Rapunzel! Ah.. biar gaunku aja yang kubelah dan kuturunin, jadi kamu bisa naik.

Yuuta : Hah? Mizuki-san! Jangan telanjang di depanku! Aku yang malu! Ntar kalo diliat orang lain bisa gawat!

Mizuki : Diem, dodol! Diem tenang aja di bawah! Aku tau apa yang kulakukan!

_Dengan lihai Mizuki merobek gaunnya, sehingga jadi panjang sekali. Setelah memastikan bisa dipanjat, Mizuki menurunkannya ke bawah._

Mizuki : Udah bisa nih.. Yuuta, naik gih!

Yuuta : Mizuki kerenn! Kereaktiph banget! Aku naik, ya. Jangan sampai aku jatoh!

Mizuki : OK!

_Dengan penuh perjuangan Yuuta naik ke lantai atas. Akhirnya ia sampai juga walaupun berkali-kali merosot jatuh ke bawah._

Yuuta : Mizuki! I'm coming!

Mizuki : Ah.. Yuuta!

Yuuta : Gyaa! Mizuki! Kakimu jadi keliatan! Aduh malu! (tutup mata)

Mizuki : heh berisik! Terus gimana cara kita ke bawah?

Yuuta : Ya pakai kain punyamu tadi dong.

Mizuki : Gud, sayangnya kainnya udah jatuh! Tadi peganganmu lepas.. dalam arti kita kekurung berdua disini.

Yuuta : Hah? Alamak! TOLOOONG!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

A **PRINCE OF TENNIS** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / Adventure  
**Pairing :** Fuji / Mizuki, Random  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang tidak benar bahkan tidak lolos uji kelayakan.  
**Disclaimer :** Kata Konomi Takeshi sih, bukan punya kami.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Cerita gado-gado tentang Yuuta sang penebang kayu yang -hampir!- menemukan jodohnya yang seorang putri duyung. Cinta segitiga antara Fuji brothers dan Mizuki Hajime. [COMPLETE]

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Dongeng Beberapa Malam  
**by St. Chimaira

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 5**

**.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Entah berapa jam lamanya Yuuta dan Mizuki terkurung di lantai atas. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang peri yang berkilau-kilau... Ia melihat kedua remaja tersebut mengharapkan pertolongan._

Peri : Ada yang bisa dibantu?

Yuuta : Namaku Yuuta dan ini Mizuki. Mizuki terkurung disini lalu aku berusaha menolongnya, tapi aku juga jadi ikut terjebak di sini.. Apa anda bisa membantu kami?

Peri : Namaku Bunta. Marui Bunta! Peri imut nan lucu nan jenius ini akan sangat bersedia menolong kalian asal kalian punya makanan.

Yuuta : Iya, ok.. makannya nanti aja, tapi lepasin kami dulu dari sini.

Bunta : Aku mau kue strawberry!

Yuuta : IYA, OKEH! LEPASIN DULU!

Bunta : Cit cit cuit burung bernyanyi! Bebaslah kalian berdua dari sini!

_GUBRAX! Dalam sekejap mata, lantai di bawah mereka menghilang dan mereka terjun bebas menuju lantai bawah. _

Mizuki : adududuhhh..Koq asaan perinya ngga elit ya?

Yuuta : Ngga urus! Adududuh... kena penyakit encox lagi dah, penyakit pantat juga!

Bunta : Opo Ndhakh hebuath? OK! Mana kuenya?

Yuuta : Ya ampun.. sabar dulu ya. Pasar hari ini tutup. Baru buka besok pagi.

Bunta : Kau kira aku tahan nunggu ampe besok pagi? Kelamaan! Mo kueh, mo kueh! Hwaaa~~~!

Mizuki : Cep, cep. Aduh, koq malah jadi nangis..?

Yuuta : Mizuki, gimana nih?

Mizuki : Oh, ya. Aku dengar keluarga kerajaan akan mengadakan pesta besar di istana, sekaligus mencari calon istri pangeran. Kalau kita kesana mungkin kamu bisa makan kue yang banyak.

Bunta : Hah? Keren! Bisa ya? Ayo atuh, kita ke sana!

Mizuki : Nfufufufufufu… sapa dulu dong! Gue gitu loh!

Yuuta : Mizuki! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kamu mo jadi istri pangeran? Jangan.. jangan!

Mizuki : Sapa bilang! Aku cuma mo nganterin peri Marui ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kita udah dibebasin!

Yuuta : O, gitu. Situ kondankh?

Mizuki : Kondankh donk!

Yuuta : Tapi bagaimana caranya kita kesana? Waktu itu kan kita diusir gara-gara nguntit tukang kayu yang punya bisnis sama kaisar. Mungkin aja sekarang kita ngga dibolehin masuk lagi karena udah dicurigai. Mana pakaian kita compang-camping gini lagi.

Mizuki : Iya juga ya..

Bunta : Untuk masalah itu serahkan saja padaku. Akan kubuat kita bisa masuk ke dalam istana.

Yuuta : Caranya?

Bunta : Carilah 2 makhluk hidup apa saja dan buah labu.

Mizuki : Makhluk? Buah?

Bunta : Nurut napa? Udah sana cari!

Mizuki dan Yuuta mencari orang yang bisa diajak sesuai dengan permintaan peri Marui. Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Yanagizawa.

Yanagizawa : Hai, Yuuta! Lama tidak bertemu, da ne~!

Yuuta : Ah, Yanagizawa. Kebetulan sekali! Maukah kau membantu kami?

Yanagizawa : Kenapa, da ne~?

Mizuki : Seorang peri meminta kami membawa 2 orang teman dan buah labu. Mungkin kau bisa bantu?

Yanagizawa : Tenang saja, da ne~! Aku pasti bantu, da ne~!

Yuuta : Ngomong2 siapa orang satu lagi ya? Teman-teman kita kan rumahnya jauh-jauh semua.

Yanagizawa : Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku melihat ada temanku Akutagawa Jiro. Mungkin dia juga bisa ikut bantu, da ne~?

Mizuki : Akutagawa?

_Mereka menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Yanagizawa. Di bawah pohon, Jiro sedang tidur dengan enaknya sambil ngorok super kenceng sampai2 ngoroknya bisa didenger lebih dari 5 meter._

Jiro : Zzzzzzzz...

Mizuki : Ooi! Akutagawa! Bangun euy!

Jiro : Zzzzzz... Grook grook...

Yuuta : Ini mah ngabisin halaman fanfic. Kita bawa aja sampai ke rumah.

_Akhirnya mereka bertiga membawa Jiro sampai ke rumah mereka. Tapi mereka tidak mendapatkan peri Marui berada di sana._

Mizuki : Ooi.. peri Marui, dimana kamu?

Yuuta: Kayanya ada suara dari dalam rumah deh. Mo coba liat?

Yanagizawa : Hayu, da ne~!

_Yuuta masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mendapatkan peri Marui sedang mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas._

Bunta : Sudah dapat? Nyam... nyam... nyam...

Yuuta : Aduh, itu jatah makanan seminggu, ludes deh! Udah nih, udah dibawa terus mo diapain?

Bunta : Buah labunya?

Mizuki : Sekarang bukan musim labu, adanya cuma apel. Ngga papa kan?

Bunta : Kalau ada semangka aku lebih seneng..

Yuuta : UDAH BACOT NYA? TONG NGOMONG WAE! CEPETAN MO NGAPAIN!

Bunta : Iya, iya.. nyam.. nyam.. Hom pili Hom pala Hom Pam Pam! Hai apel berubahlah jadi kereta kuda! Wahai temannya Yuuta, berubahlah jadi kudanya dan 1 lagi jadi kusirnya! Yuuta dan Mizuki, kalian akan kuberi pakaian yang indah!

_BUUMM_

_Seketika itu juga berubahlah pakaian mereka yang tadinya compang-camping jadi indah, apel merah berubah jadi kereta kuda yang serba cling cling._

Yuuta : Wow! Gila, keren banjetzh!

Mizuki : Keren sih, tapi kenapa pakaianku rok lagi? Aku cowo TULEN yah! Terus itu, Yanagizawa...

Yanagizawa : KWEK!

Yuuta : Woi, peri! Janjinya jadi kuda, koq ini malahan jadi bebek? Namanya kereta bebek dong, bukan kereta kuda!

Bunta : Sori, mangap! Lagi laper sih! Jadi ngga konek! Si Jiro-nya juga masih tidur ya? Woi,Jiro! Kamu jadi kusir loh, pimpin jalan yang bener ya!

Jiro : Nyem.. nyem.. iya,iya..

Bunta : Pokoknya kekuatan ini akan hilang kalau aku udah selesai makan. Jadi aku bisa merubah kalian kembali seperti biasa sesukaku! Waspadalah!

Yuuta : Koq kaya Bang Napi di RCTI?

Bunta : IKLAN! Pajak!

Mizuki : Yuuta, gimana kalo sekalian aja kita jual kain ke istana, jadi biar sekalian dapet duit.

Yuuta : Oh, bagus juga idenya. Untung ngga ada aniki. Ntar kuambil dulu kainnya.

_Setelah itu Yuuta dan Mizuki bersama masuk ke dalam kereta apel tersebut. Dengan Yanagizawa sebagai bebek dan Jiro sebagai kusirnya mereka pergi ke istana dengan kecepatan 5 km/jam. Jiro yang jadi kusir juga ngga beres kerjanya karena sambil ngantuk-ngantuk. Sudah berkali-kali mereka salah jalan dan beberapa kali nabrak-nabrak. Jalannya juga oleng, ngageol._

Jiro : Zzzzz...Zzzz..

Yanagizawa : Kwek, kwek, kwek... da ne~!

Yuuta : Maaph, Akutagawa! Nyupirnya yang bener dong! Pusing nih!

Jiro : Zzzz...

Bunta: Laper...

Yuuta : Masa kamu yang udah ngabisin isi kulkas masih laper! Mana gratisan pula!

_Akhirnya setelah lama mengadu nyawa di jalan, mereka sampai di depan pintu istana. Kereta apel mereka pun sudah ludes habis dimakan peri Marui selama perjalanan. Yang sisa tinggal rodanya._

Mizuki : Keren.. Koq pemandangannya lain pas waktu itu kita datang kesini, ya?

Yuuta : Namanya juga orang kerajaan, bisa ganti2 pemandangan semau mereka. Pasti duitnya juga banyak.

Mizuki : Akutagawa, mo ikut masuk, ngga?

Akutagawa : Zzzz... Grok grok.. Hah? Apa?

Bunta : Mo ikut masuk ngga? Ntar masuk angin disini.

_Jiro dengan setengah tidur melihat sekeliling._

Jiro : Hah.. dimana nih? Kenapa pakaianku jadi kaya gini?

Bunta : Ini di Istana. Baju itu aku yang ngasih buat kamu, kamu tadi nyupir dari rumah kesini, walaupun banyak egol-egolannya.

Jiro : WOOW! Keren! Siapa namamu?

Bunta : Bunta..

Jiro : Keren! Bunta keren!

Bunta : Woi, jangan mengejarku! Aku belum makan malem, jangan ganggu waktu makanku!

Jiro : Bunta keren!

Akhirnya mereka melakukan adegan kejar-kejaran di lapangan istana. Yuuta dan Mizuki yang udah cape, tidak mempedulikan mereka dan langsung menuju ruang istana.

Yanagizawa : KWEK!

Yuuta : Yanagizawa, kamu tunggu disini bentar ya.. Jangan kemana-mana!

Yanagizawa : KWEK!

_Mereka memasuki ruangan istana. Tampak orang ramai berdansa, makan, main, petak umpet, tidur sampai main tennis. Semuanya tampak bersuka ria._

Yuuta : Jadi ini suasana di dalam istana ya? Mana raja dan ratu serta pangerannya, ya?

Mizuki : Kamu bener2 mau jualin kain2 itu disini?

Yuuta : Aku udah janji sama aniki mau lanjutin usaha ini, jadi tentu aja aku serius.

Inui : Hai Yuuta! Kamu datang kesini juga, ya?

Yuuta : Profesor Inui? Anda juga datang?

Inui : Bisa juga kamu membebaskan temanmu. Siapa dulu dong yang ngasih ide. Hahahaha! Mana Fuji?

Yuuta : Aniki telah pergi dan tidak diketahui kapan akan pulang.

Inui : HAH? MATI!

Yuuta : NGGA MATI, GOBLOK! DIA CUMA PERGI!

Inui : Hoo.. dikira mati, kalo mati kan bisa dikasih Special Hyper Guncang-guncang Glotok-Glotok Tralala Trilili Juice Asem manis Nano-nano iklan pajak 3 stengah jeti akan dibayar kapan2.

Yuuta : Yah, apapun lah itu..

Penjaga : RAJA DAN RATU TELAH HADIR MEMASUKI BALKON ISTANA! DIHARAP SEMUA MEMBERI HORMAT!

_Semua hadirin di situ memberi hormat pada kaisar yang berjalan didampingi permaisurinya._

Yuuta : Raja dan Ratunya keren sekali! Siapa namanya?

Inui : Itu Raja Sanada dan Ratu Yukimura. Mereka telah bertahta di kerajaan ini 5 tahun lamanya. Masa kamu penduduk negeri ini aja ngga tahu soal begituan?

Yuuta : Habis mereka ngga pernah keluar istana, wajar kalo aku ngga tau!

Inui : Itu karena Ratu Yukimura sakit-sakitan. Jadi dia di kamar terus. Karena Raja Sanada selalu mendampinginya, beliau juga jadi ikut2an ngga keluar istana.

Mizuki : Emang umurnya bakal pendek, ya?

Inui : Liat aja ntar dia bisa bertahan berapa lama. Palingan bentar lagi juga paeh. Hati2 kalo liat matanya ntar kamu bisa ikutan mati juga, saking ngga ada tenaganya.

Mizuki : Atau jadi batu..

Yuuta : Mizuki, dia bukan Medusa..

_Dari arah pintu utama datanglah rombongan Atobe. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan istana sambil diikuti suara riuh hadirin._

Hadirin : KYAAA! ATOBEEE!

Sanada : WOOOIII! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! LU MO BUAT ISTRI GUA TAMBAH SEKARAT YA!

Yukimura : Aduh, ngga tahan! Perutku jadi mual.. Pusing pula..

Sanada : Yukimura, kamu hamil?

Yukimura : Cuma pusing, OON!

Atobe : Oh, maaf, maaf, tuanku. Tapi emang ngga ada seorang pun yang ngga akan teriak kalo ngeliat aku.

Yuushi : Iya, tapi tolong benerin celanamu dulu.

Renji : 98,7% tu celana bakal melorot lebih dari 25 kali pada hari ini.

Inui : Hei, kamu Renji ya?

Renji : Sadaharu?

Inui : Hohoho... sejak waktu kita nyolong kue sama-sama kita ngga pernah ketemu lagi, ya.

Renji : Iya, ya. Kita ngobrol, yuk!

Yuushi : Ya..ya.. sana nostalgia dulu..

Sanada : betewe, Kamu ada urusan apa?

Atobe : Ini masalah kayu yang anda beli tuanku, anda masih ngredit ya?

Sanada : Ntar kalo Yukimura udah sembuh aku bayar sisa kreditannya. Ada lagi?

Yuuta : Tuanku, aku juga datang kesini mau menjual kain ini!

Atobe : Eh, sapa kamu? Di belakang, dong! Ngantri!

Yuuta : Tapi tadi kamu kan udah diusir sama raja!

Atobe : Ee.. nantang!

Yukimura : Aduh, ngga kuat..

Sanada : JANGAN BUAT ISTRIKU TAMBAH SEKARAT!

Mizuki : Maaf, tuanku, tapi katanya anda mengadakan pesta ini untuk mencari calon istri untuk pangeran. Pangerannya koq belum keliatan?

Atobe: Eee..ini lagi ikutan nyerobot!

Yuushi : Itu tadi aku liat pangerannya lagi buru2 ke WC. Kayanya kebelet deh. Mungkin dia diare ato penyakit dalam lainnya.

Yukimura : HAH?

Sanada : JANGAN NGEGOSIP SEMBARANGAN! MO BUAT ISTRIKU MAKIN SEKARAT, YA? INI AJA UDAH HAMPIR MO MATI TAU! MAKANYA MO CARI CALON MENANTU CEPET-CEPET!

Yuushi : Oh, iya. Maaph tuanku..

Sanada : Tenang saja. Anakku bakal dateng bentar lagi. MASUKLAH!

_Dari pintu utama tiba2 terlihat sosok pemuda berbadan besar, dan itu adalah... Kabaji._

Hadirin : ! SETAAAAN!

Inui : Bujubuneng buset! Ini pangerannya?

Yuuta : Gila, gua kira gantengnya kaya apa!

Yukimura : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Sanada : MAKHLUK DARIMANA ITU DATANGNYA? JANGAN BUAT ISTRIKU TAMBAH SEKARAT! TARUNDORUUUU!

Penjaga : Sori tuanku, dia ini tadi lari dari Taman Sari! Mohon dimaklumi!

Yukimura : Aduh, ngga kuat... cape...

Sanada : Sama... Kayanya aku juga mendingan ikut mati deh.

_Setelah itu Kabaji dibawa keluar oleh para penjaga istana. Lalu masuklah Pangeran Akaya tergopoh-gopoh sambil memegangi pinggangnya._

Akaya : Aduh, sori ayahanda, ibunda. Tadi aku kebelet ke WC. Lagi diare nih soalnya. Ini aja udah mulai encox.

Yuushi : Apa kubilang.. Bener kan?

Sanada : Kamu itu malah buat bundamu makin sekarat. Hari ini dia aja udah masuk rumah sakit 6 kali. Masa hari ini mesti rawat inep lagi?

Akaya : Iya, iya. Bunda, sori ya? Ntar kutangkepin ikan kesukaan bunda deh! Jadi calon istriku sapa nih?

Sanada : Teuing! Cari aja sendiri sono!

_Karena saking stressnya, Yukimura dibawa kembali masuk ke kamar. Pangeran Akaya melihat sekeliling. Suara Yuuta yang masih saja bertengkar dengan Atobe sangat mencolok perhatian. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatian sang pangeran Akaya, yaitu sosok Mizuki yang berdiri di sebelah Yuuta._

Akaya : Hai, putri. Apakah anda mau berdansa denganku?

Mizuki : Hah? Nfu.. Manggil?

Akaya : Iya, manggil. Mo dansa ngga? Aku terpana nih sama kecantikanmu itu.

Mizuki : Sapa dulu! Gue gitu loh. Ta, aku dansa sama pangeran Akaya boleh ngga?

Yuuta : Aku lagi sibuk berantem ama ni orang! Sana gih!

_JLEB_

Mizuki : Yuuta... jahat...

_SINGGG... Angin semilir-semilir datang, musim silih berganti... Rupanya Yuuta bener2 lagi berantem serius sama Atobe soal masalah kayu dan benang sehingga tidak menghiraukan Mizuki. Mizuki yang merasa sakit hati akhirnya setuju berdansa bersama pangeran Akaya dan meninggalkan Yuuta._

Akaya : Orang kaya gitu biarin aja. Yuk, honey bunny. Dansa sama aku.

Mizuki : Tapi aku ngga bisa lama-lama, pangeran. Sang peri ngasih aku kesempatan untuk berdansa denganmu hanya sebentar. Jadi mungkin kita ngga akan ketemu lagi.

Akaya : Ngga Urus! Kamu mo dansa apa? Tango? Samba? Dangdut sampe poco-poco aku bisa loh.

Mizuki : Kalo gitu aku minta Tap Dance!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

A **PRINCE OF TENNIS** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / Adventure  
**Pairing :** Fuji / Mizuki, Random  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang tidak benar bahkan tidak lolos uji kelayakan.  
**Disclaimer :** Kata Konomi Takeshi sih, bukan punya kami.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Cerita gado-gado tentang Yuuta sang penebang kayu yang -hampir!- menemukan jodohnya yang seorang putri duyung. Cinta segitiga antara Fuji brothers dan Mizuki Hajime. [COMPLETE]

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Dongeng Beberapa Malam  
**by St. Chimaira

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 6**

Bunta : Buset dah! Dari tadi dikejar2 sampe ngga jadi2 makan! Perutku udah laper lagi jadinya.

_Dengan kesal Peri Marui masuk dan melihat berbagai makanan disajikan. Melihat itu dia langsung memakan semua sajian dengan lahap. Mizuki yang melihat peri Marui hampir selesai makan segera berhenti berdansa dengan pangeran Akaya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Yuuta._

Akaya : Putri, anda mau kemana? Kita belum selesai dansa..

Mizuki : Kan tadi kubilang aku ngga bisa lama-lama. Aku masih harus kerja lagi nih. Ntar telpon aja deh!

Akaya : Nomor telponnya?

Mizuki : Tanya ke penerangan!

Atobe : Jadi kamu itu sebenarnya mau apa sih? Mau jual kain atau berantem?

Yuuta : Lho? Yang mulai ngajak berantem duluan kan kamu!

Atobe : Terserah deh, yang pasti aku yakin kayuku yang bakal lebih banyak yang kejual.

Sanada : DIEM KALIAN BERDUA! LAMA-LAMA AKU YANG MAKIN SEKARAT, TAU! PENJAGA, USIR MEREKA BERDUA!

Mereka semua pun diusir keluar istana. Atobe akhirnya pulang tanpa berhasil menagih kreditan dari Raja Sanada. Sementara Yuuta sibuk sedari tadi mencari Mizuki yang hilang akhirnya menemui Pangeran Akaya.

Yuuta : Pangeran, tadi liat Mizuki ngga?

Akaya : Bukannya kamu tadi marahan sama dia? Dia udah pulang dari tadi. Tapi lain kali aku akan meyakinkan dia untuk jadi calon istriku.

Yuuta : SUDI TEUING! Mizukiiii!

Akaya : Eh, tunggu.. kamu..

_Tanpa menanggapi teriakan Akaya, Yuuta menuruni tangga dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Di tengah anak tangga, dia jatuh berguling-guling ke bawah hingga salah satu sepatunya hilang._

Yuuta : Ya ampun, sepatuku ilang lagi. Dulu udah kapak yang patah sekarang sepatu yang ilang. Itu juga masih ngutang. Biarin dah! Aku mending cari Mizuki aja. Tadi aku udah buat dia marah. Aduh,encox!

Akaya : Kurang ajar, ditanya malah ngga jawab. Dia kira gua ini siapa, bisa seenaknya gitu? Gua pangeran tau! Pokoknya ngga akan kubiarkan dia mengambil Mizuki daripadaku! Penjaga, cari orang yang tadi!

_Pangeran Akaya menjadi marah. Matanya sekejap memerah. Para penjaga yang ketakutan mencari Yuuta lebih intens, tapi tidak ketemu. Mereka hanya menemukan sepatunya yang jatuh di tangga depan istana._

Akaya : Para penjaga, sebarkan pengumuman! Bawa pemilik sepatu ini ke hadapanku! Barangsiapa yang menemukan pemilik sepatu ini akan diberi hadiah!

Penjaga : Bagaimana caranya mengetahui dia yang punya sepatu ini, pangeran?

Akaya : Kalian cium aja bau sepatunya kaya apa!

Penjaga : Ooh...

Akaya : Akan kuadili dia dan akan kusuruh dia menyerahkan Mizuki padaku!

Sampai larut, Yuuta tidak berhasil menemukan Mizuki. Dia hanya menemukan peri Marui dan Yanagizawa yang masih berupa bebek.

Yuuta : Peri, anda liat Mizuki?

Bunta : Ngga. Tapi terima kasih! Berkat kalian aku sudah kenyang sekarang. Aku mo pulang dulu ke kerajaan surga. Dadaaah!

Yuuta : Eh, tunggu dulu. Ini gimana nasib Yanagizawa?

Bunta : Anggap aja bonus, dia akan tetap jadi bebek.

Yanagizawa : KWEEEEK!

Yuuta : Alamak! Mati aku!

_Yuuta yang kebingungan segera lari sambil membawa bebek tersebut. Dia dikejar-kejar penjaga istana. Sementara Mizuki pergi ke kolam tempat Yuuta sering menebang kayu._

Mizuki : Hix..hix.. Yuuta jahat.. Asik berantem sih boleh aja, tapi kan ngga usah sampe gitu. Hix hix..

_Mizuki melemparkan batu ke dalam kolam. Tiba-tiba dari dalam danau keluarlah ratu gurita._

Mizuki : Ratu? Koq sekarang bisa keluar dari danau, sih?

Shinji : O bisa donk! Kakiku sekarang udah nambah jadi enam belas gara-gara obat yang kamu bawa waktu itu. Makasih banyak deh! Sekarang ngga ada lagi yang tinggal dikolam ini. Semuanya pada kabur, tinggal aku sendiri. Makasih banget!

Mizuki : Bilang makasih koq kaya nyepet sih?

Shinji : Enggak koq. Pada dasarnya aku emang mo ngucapin terima kasih, sama sekalian nagih ke kamu masalah kreditan jadi malekat kolam. Udah punya kaki baru malah ngga ngajak-ngajak ke darat. Dasar!

Mizuki : Asaan di fanfic ini orang-orangnya pada ngredit smua.

Shinji : Ngomong2 ada masalah apa kamu balik lagi kesini? Pasti ditinggal pacarmu atau semacamnya, ya? Memang anak muda jaman sekarang banyak masalah. Mulai dari orang tua, kakak, adik, kakek, nenek, oom, tante, sepupu, keponakan, pacar, musuh...

Mizuki : STOOOPP! Iya, okeh! Aku lagi marahan sama Yuuta. Habis tadi dia ngga mempedulikanku sih! Mungkin bukan maksudnya, tapi kan sakit hati nih!

Shinji : Mo dibunuh ngga?

Mizuki : Hah? Ngga ada keinginan demikian tuh?

Shinji : Gampang, gampang. Kamu kasih aja apel beracun ini padanya. Ntar dia langsung mati di tempat. Untuk DPnya kamu bisa kasih aku Rp 50.000,-. Atau kalo mau bayar pake dollar juga boleh. Kuterima dengan senang hati.

Mizuki : ... iya deh, boleh dicoba. Ini kubayar.

Shinji : Hah? Serius? Tumben, biasanya nolak terus ngambek. OK deh, selamet berusaha.

_Dengan menyamar menggunakan kerudung merah, Mizuki menuju tempat Yuuta untuk menyerahkan apel beracun tadi. Sementar itu Yuuta masih pusing 7 keliling gara-gara ga bisa balikin Yanagizawa ke bentuk semula._

Yanagizawa : KWEEEKK!

Yuuta : Iya, iya, tunggu sebentar! Diem dulu, ntar kalo ketemu orang lain bisa bahaya!

Inui : Halo Yuuta, Eee, ketemu lagi. Ada masalah apa lagi nih?

Yuuta : Prof, balikin temenku jadi bentuk semula donk! Kasian nih jadi bebek gini!

Inui : Jadi kamu ngutang 3 kali ya.

Renji : 192.23471% orang-orang di fanfic ini pasti bakal ngutang.

Inui : Anggep aja 193%.

Yuuta : Aduh, koq malah jadi ngebicarain persentase sih? Tolongin donk!

Inui : Gimana kalo dicoba Juice gabungan Inui Renji Deluxe Kocar Kacir Kukurilingan manteph banjetzh super extra Hai Ho-nya kamiberdua. Dijamin bisa mengembalikan temanmu ke wujud semula.

Yuuta : Kenapa sukanya ngasih nama aneh2 dan super panjang2 gitu sih?

Inui : Minumin aja.

_Yuuta memberi ramuan tersebut pada Yanagizawa. Seketika itu juga Yanagizawa teriak-teriak dan tidak bisa menahan rasa ramuan itu dan pingsan seketika. kemudian BUUUM sosok bebek itukembali ke bentuk semula._

Yanagizawa : Aduh, gila da ne~! Rasanya ngga kurang campur-campur tuh!? HOEEXX! Da ne~

Yuuta : Untung aku ngga minum tadi. Profesor2 itu emang gila.. Udah agak baikan?

Yanagizawa : Bener2 buruk, da ne~. Aku mo pulang dan istirahat di rumah saja, da ne~. Jya...

Inui : Hahaha.. udah kan? Ya udah, aku sama Renji mo jalan2 dulu, nostalgia lagi. Kamu juga hati2, tadi kayanya namamu sempet disebut sebagai salau satu buruan para tentara kerajaan.

Yuuta : Aku kenapa?

Renji : Kamu dikejar2 tentara kerajaan. Rupanya mereka menemukan sepatumu dan berusaha mencarimu.

Yuuta : Tapi aku bukan calon istri pangeran! Ngga mau!

Renji : Sapa yang bilang kamu bakal dijodohin sama dia. Makanya kupingmu itu dipasang!

Inui : Ya, sama kaya kamu harus pasang matamu itu.

Renji : Kayanya pangeran pengen nyari temenmu yang satu itu.

Yuuta : Mizuki?

Renji : Ya, itu. Emang dia ngga keliatan ya?

Inui : Bukan, dia sih keliatan. Yang ngga ngeliat itu kamu, karena matamu ditutup mulu.

Renji : Pokonya gitu lah! Kita pergi dulu ya, dadah.. (berbalik)

Inui : Renji.. itu tiang..

_JDUK_

Renji : Aduh...

Inui : Kan udah kubilang buka matamu. Gimana sih? Lagian arahnya ke sono bukan ke situ..

Renji : Ya.. ya..

Yuuta : Aduh, iya nih! Mizuki kemana ya.. Aku juga salah sih, waktu itu ngga mempedulikannya. Hix hix..

Mizuki : Nfu, apa, Ta?

Yuuta : Mizuki, kamu balik?

Mizuki : Em, iya. Aku bawa apel buat kamu nih. Makan sana. Nfufufufu...

Yuuta : Mizuki, kamu bener2 baik. Bukannya marah malah ngasih aku apel. Mulus lagi apelnya. Maapin aku, ya, aku bener2 minta maaf. Sori banget tadi aku marah-marah ke kamu.

Mizuki : ...

Yuuta : Apelnya kumakan, ya.. Aaaa...

Mizuki : JANGAN!

Bunta : Aaaaa...

Mizuki, Yuuta : GIECHH!

_Sebelum Mizuki sempat menepiskan apel tersebut dari tangan Yuuta, peri Marui mengambil dan memakannya._

Yuuta : Peri Bunta? Katanya kamu udah mo menuju kerajaan surga. Gimana sih? Koq balik lagi?

Bunta : Nyem..nyem.. Sial banget tadi pas perjalanan pulang aku ketemu Jiro lagi. Eh, dikejar-kejar lagi deh. Jadinya laper lagi. Nyem..nyem..

Mizuki : Bodo! Jangan dimakan!

Bunta, Yuuta : Hah?

Sisa apel yang dimakan Marui jatuh ke kubangan berlumpur secara slowmotion. Peri Marui megap-megap dan akhirnya mati.

Yuuta : Mizuki, kamu kasih apa?

Mizuki : Itu, bukan maksudku.. Ratu yang memberiku. Ancur dah. Aku rugi lagi 50ribu rupiah. Mana belum lunas.

_Tiba-tiba para pengawal kerajaan datang bersama dengan pangeran Akaya. Yuuta dan Mizuki terkejut setengah mati. Mizuki akhirnya diculik ke kerajaan dan semua hasil kerja dan harta kepunyaan Yuuta dijarah pergi._

Yuuta : Mizukiiii! Hah.. kenapa nasibku begini buruk? Hartaku dijarah pergi. Mizuki juga diculik. Kenapa banyak yang ingin memisahkan kami berdua. Memang penderitaan cinta tidak akan pernah berakhir.. Hix..hix..

"meong.."

Yuuta : Hah, kucing darimana nih?

Kikumaru : HAI HO MIAWW! KIKUMARU DESUUU!

Yuuta : Hus.. hus.. aku lagi ngga mau urusan sama kucing, lagian koq kucing bisa ngomong. Ini pasti mimpi.

Kikumaru : Laper...Unyaah

Yuuta : Udah! Aku udah ngga punya makanan lagi! Semuanya udah amblas! Sama si pangeran itu, sama si peri itu, ga ada lagi yang kesisa.

Kikumaru : Tadi aku liat ada ikan..

Yuuta : Iya, OKEH! Makan sana. Padahal itu satu2nya lauk yang kupunya buat makan besok pagi. Apes apes dah!

Kikumaru : Tenang dong. Sebagai balas jasa aku punya rencana untuk buat kehidupan tuan lebih baik!

Yuuta : Tadi Peri Marui juga bilang gitu, tapi dia malah mati, sempet ngabisin isi kulkas pula.

Kikumaru : Tenang saja, asal tuan bisa memberiku topi yang besar, sepasang sepatu boat juga sebuah karung.

Yuuta : Dibilang teh udah ngga punya apa-apa lagi. Ngotot ih! Adanya juga kresek kecil sama sendal capit. Tuh sana pake.

Kikumaru : IH! Ngga elith! Sekarang kan musim ujan, ntar buluku basah semua!

Yuuta : Ngga urus! Yang penting kalo Mizuki balik baru aku bisa sehat lagi.

Kikumaru : Apakah 'Mizuki' itu temen anda, Tuanku?

Yuuta :...

Kikumaru : Kalau gitu saya akan mengembalikan dia pada anda, Tuanku.

Yuuta : Apa bisa? Kamu kan cuma kucing.

Kikumaru : Eee.. kurang ajar. Coba dulu baru ngomong!

Yuuta : Dia diculik oleh pangeran istana. Mana bisa segampang itu!

Kikumaru : Tenang aja, dijamin beres deh.. Aku pergi dulu nyahn~!

Yuuta : He-eh! Sana pergi. Kalau ini mimpi cepatlah berakhir...!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

A **PRINCE OF TENNIS** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / Adventure  
**Pairing :** Fuji / Mizuki, Random  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang tidak benar bahkan tidak lolos uji kelayakan.  
**Disclaimer :** Kata Konomi Takeshi sih, bukan punya kami.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Cerita gado-gado tentang Yuuta sang penebang kayu yang -hampir!- menemukan jodohnya yang seorang putri duyung. Cinta segitiga antara Fuji brothers dan Mizuki Hajime. [COMPLETE]

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Dongeng Beberapa Malam  
**by St. Chimaira

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 7**

_Kikumaru pun pergi dengan sendal capit dan kertas kresek yang diberikan Yuuta. Pertama dia menuju kolam untuk menangkap ikan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kresek._

Shinji : Heh! Kurang ajar ngambil ikan orang sembarangan! Belum pernah dipeuncit, ya? Tu para ikan sekalian baru aja kudapet secara susah payah setelah berhari-hari nguras air kolam yang tercemar sebuah ramuan aneh. Kamu malah mo ngambil! Asem siah!

Kikumaru : Ya ampun, Gusti! Kukira setan dari mana nyah~n Boleh lah, kolam bersama gini, otreh ngga? Otreh donk!

Shinji : Kalo gitu sesuai peraturan fanfic ini barangsiapa yang ingin mengambil atau membeli sesuatu harus bayar dan ngga boleh ngredit! Bayar di muka.

Kikumaru : Ntar kalo tuanku udah kaya dia yang bakal bayar semuanya.

Shinji : Janji?

Kikumaru : Engga.

_Kikumaru segera bergegas pergi ke istana. Disana dia bertemu dengan Raja Sanada dan Ratu Yukimura._

Kikumaru : Hai Yang Mulia, Hamba datang kesini sebagai perantara tuanku, Si Yuuta tea dari Gunung Kidul untuk memberikan tangkapan ikan yang segar ini. Silahkan Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu sudi menerimanya, Unyah~n!

Akaya : Ya ampun, sampe Gunung Kidul pun dibawa-bawa di fanfic ini. Itu ikan apa?

Kikumaru : Ikan apa aja ada, akan salem, salmon, pari sampai ikan teri pun ada, Yang Mulia.

Akaya : Jangan dipercaya bunda, bunda kan senengnya ikan bakar, bukan pari ataupun teri!

Sanada : Mo ikan apa aja juga kalo dibakar namanya ikan bakar. Kamu lulus SD ngga sih?

Akaya : Lagian ngasih koq cuma 1 kantong kresek. Ngga elith.

Kikumaru : Jadi gimana, nyah~n?

Yukimura : Bilang pada tuanmu kami menerima dengan senang hati. Makasih banget.

Kikumaru : Beres, Yang Mulia. Ikan juga bisa nambahin umur istri anda yang tinggal sejengkal itu loh..

Yukimura : Hah?

Sanada : KAMU BERHARAP ISTRIKU CEPET MATI YA!

Kikumaru : yah, Marah. Nyah~n!

Sanada : (berbisik) Eh, emang Gunung Kidul itu dimana sih?

Yukimura : Ngga tau.. Belum pernah kesana..

Akaya : Terang aja. 'Da emang bunda ngga pernah keluar dari kamar. Penyakitan mulu.

_Kikumaru pun pergi meninggalkan istana, tapi ia sempat megelilingi istana untuk mencari teman tuannya itu. Bagai pohon berbuah manis, dia bertemu dengan Mizuki yang sedang menyapu seluruh lapangan istana._

Kikumaru : Halo, nona..

Mizuki : Nfu, ada apa?

Kikumaru : Anda hebat ya, bisa nyapu seluruh halaman istana super gede begini.

Mizuki : Goblok. Gua diculik tau, bukannya dikasih makan, eh.. malah disuruh nyapu. Pundung dah gua!

Kikumaru : Oh, gitu nyah~n?

Mizuki : Apaan sih, ganggu kerja aja. Hus..hus!

Kikumaru pun pulang. Sambil memikirkan ide cara untuk bebasin Mizuki, dia mencari sesuatu lagi yang bisa dibawa buat Raja dan Ratu. Hingga sampailah dia di suatu pondok dimana di halamannya terdapat seekor burung Cendrawasih yang gede banget.

Kikumaru : Wah, boleh tuh dikasih ke Si Raja. Colong ah..

_Fushuuu_

Kikumaru : ?

Kaidoh : hora...hora... (sambil goyang-goyangin rumput ke arah Kikumaru.)

Kikumaru : Kau kira aku kucing gampangan apa? Gitu aja bakal kena ajakanmu? Tidak la yau! Pokonya ni burung kucolong ya. Dadah..

Kaidoh : Mama mama... Burungnya diambil orang..

Ooishi : YA AMPUN! ITU BURUNG TINGGAL 5 DI DUNIA! DI JEPANG UDAH GA DA LAGI! MESTI NYARI DI INDONESIA! IRIAN PULA! KENAPA KAMU GA HENTIIN KUCING ITU!

Kaidoh : Fushuuu Ngga bilang sih..

Ooishi : Hwaaaaa~~~!

_Esok harinya Kikumaru kembali ke istana dan bertemu dengan Raja dan Ratu._

Akaya : Ngapain lagi kamu dateng ke sini?

Kikumaru : Gini, yang Mulia. Tuanku Si Yuuta tea dari Gunung Kidul mo ngasih burung Cendrawasih ini buat Yang Mulia.

Yukimura : Pasti Tuanmu pemburu yang handal, ya?

Kikumaru : O, so pasti Yang Mulia. Emang kerjaan tiap hari aja dia berburu tikus di istananya. Ngga pernah dibersiin soalnya.

Sanada : Tapi, Yukimura. Bukannya ini burung yang waktu itu kita kasih ke tetangga sebelah sebagai oleh-oleh pas kita pergi ke Merauke?

Kikumaru : Mungkin anda salah liat, Yang Mulia. Sudah, nikmatin aja. Mungkin bisa menambah waktu-waktu ceria di akhir hayat anda.

Yukimura : Hah?

Sanada : EEE! DIBILANG TEH TEU KAPOK-KAPOK!

Yukimura : Emang siapa sih Tuanmu itu? Koq kayanya kita-kita ngga pernah denger?

Kikumaru : Itu, Si Yuuta tea dari Gunung Kidul. Ntar ketemuan deh!

Sanada : OK, kita liat siapa tuanmu sampe bisa punya kucing kayak kamu yang kerjanya hampir buat istriku mati mulu.

Yukimura: Haha... ha.. ngga kuat...

Akaya : BUNDAA!

_Kikumaru pun pamit mundur dari hadapan Raja dan Ratu, di tengah jalan dia ketemu Mizuki lagi._

Kikumaru : Belum selesai nyapunya, Non?

Mizuki : Gandeng, ah! Lagian kenapa kamu asaan jadi sering banget dateng kesini. Ada apa sih?

Kikumaru : Itu, aku nganterin pesanannya Tuanku buat Yang Mulia.

Mizuki : Tuanmu? Sapa?

Kikumaru : Itu, Si Yuuta tea dari Gunung Kidul.

Mizuki : Yuuta? Yuuta yang itu?

Kikumaru : Iya, makanya tadi juga udah dibilangin Yuuta tea.. Kenal ya?

Mizuki : Bilang padanya Mizuki mo ketemu. Kapan bisa ketemuan?

Kikumaru : EE? Mizuki teh kamu ya?

Mizuki : Mizuki aja, tanpa teh!

Kikumaru : Tuanku juga mau ketemu kamu. Tapi gimana caranya?

Mizuki : He? Bener? Tapi aku ngga bisa keluar dari sini nih! Padahal ayahku sedang sakit. Dia terpaksa terus menungguku di rumah karena aku diculik kesini, dan dipaksa bersama si Pangeran. Malangnya nasibku...

Kikumaru : Maaf, jongos.. Ini bukan cerita _Beauty and The Beast_. Kalo pangeran Akaya tau kamu ngumpamain dia sama _the beast_ ntar kepalamu ilang.

Mizuki : Jadi gimana?

Kikumaru : Jadi gini...

Kikumaru menceritakan seluruh rencananya pada Mizuki. Kucing jenius itu berharapMizuki berhasil membujuk pangeran agar mengajaknya jalan2 keluar Istana. Jika berhasil, dia berjanji akan mempertemukan dua sejoli itu besok di dekat jembatan di dermaga. Setelah sepakat, Kikumaru kembali ke rumah dan bilang pada Yuuta bahwa Ratu dan Mizuki mo ketemu Yuuta.

Yuuta : Kamu ketemu Mizuki?

Kikumaru : Umm! Mizuki mo ketemu kamu. Tapi Ratu juga mau ketemu kamu.

Yuuta : Jadi yang mana yang duluan? Lagian aku ngga punya baju lain lagi. Udah tinggal ini aja, cuma punya satu ini yang lengket di badan.. Huu huu...

Kikumaru : Kata-katamu kaya korban yang kena Tsunami di Aceh..

Yuuta : Huu huu...

Kikumaru : Sekarang kaya yang kena gempa di Nabire...

Yuuta : Da mo GE-EM-EN! (baca: gimana)

Kikumaru : Sebelum besok tiba, mending kamu sekarang juga bikin baju. Kamu kan tukang pintal, pasti bisa bikin cepet donk!

Yuuta : Kamu kira aku jago sihir, apa? Bisa bikin baju dalam semalam!

Kikumaru : Kalo gitu pake seprei, lilitin di badan.

Yuuta pun membuat baju dengan ditemani Kikumaru yang tidak segan2 untuk mencakarnya beberapa kali karena ketiduran di atas mesin pintal. Sementara itu di istana Akaya masih berusaha mendekati Mizuki.

Akaya : Hai, Putri!

Mizuki : Naon lu manggil-manggil! Sok akrab pisan!

Akaya : Ini mo ngajak besok jalan-jalan..

Mizuki : Paling ke kebun binatang..

Akaya : Ngamuk nih?

Mizuki : Gimana ngga? Diculik bukannya dikasih makan, Eeee, disuruh nyapu. Ngga digaji pula.. Apa sih tujuannya nyulik-nyulik?

Akaya : Makanya aku mo minta maaph, besok kita jalan-jalan. (deket2 Mizuki)

Mizuki : Apa sih deket-deket! Virus, virus!

Akaya : Gua mo minta maaph ngga boleh! Ko jahat banget sih?

Mizuki : Iye, iye diterima! Udah waktunya tea time nih! Sok, gua buatin minum!

Akaya : Ee... tumben baek!

Mizuki : Nih, kukasih teh, extra sambel 6 botol, gula 2 ton, garam 3 sendok, merica, terasi, jengkol, pete, ketumbar dan mayonnaise.

Mizuki : Nih!

Akaya : Koq gelasnya gede banget? Ini lebih pantes dibilang baskom daripada gelas.

Mizuki : Bacot lu! Udah minum aja!

Akaya : Makasiih! Baek deh! GLUK, GLUK

...

Akaya : HOOOOEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXX!

Mizuki : Mampus lu!

Detik demi detik telah berlalu, menit demi menit juga berlalu, jam demi jam pun juga dan akhirnya hari yang direncanakan oleh Kikumaru datang juga.

Yuuta : Grok.. grok...

Kikumaru : Tuanku, BANGUNN! nyah~n!

Yuuta : Grook.. grook.. Hah...?

Kikumaru : Banguuun! Katanya mo ketemu si Mizukiiii!

Yuuta : Hah? Jam brapa ini?

Kikumaru : Ano.. itu...

Yuuta : OH iya. Kucing mana bisa liat jam! Ya udah deh, aku pergi dulu!

_Saat itu Raja Sanada, Ratu Yukimura, Pangeran Akaya dan Mizuki juga sedang jalan2. Mereka berencana akan pergi ke Dermaga di laut._

Yukimura : Pemandangannya bagus ya, baru kali ini aku keluar rumah.

Sanada : Amin istriku bisa menghirup udara segar dan bertahan hidup di luar istana.

Yukimura : Mizuki, Ada apa dengan Akaya?

Mizuki : Oh, tadi pagi Pangeran Akaya agak mual-mual. Sampai tadi masih ngurung diri di WC karena sampai sekarang perutnya belum sehat. Nfufufufufufufufufufufufufu...

Akaya : Ngga papa kok bunda. Aku udah ngga butuh WC, tenang aja.. Aduh..

Sanada : Sayang...

Mizuki : (dalem ati) Aduh, Yuuta, kamu dimana?

_Di tempat lain, Yuuta saat itu sedang terburu-buru menuju ke dermaga tanpa melihat kanan kiri jalan. Mungkin salah satu faktornya juga adalah karena tidak adanya lampu lalu lintas._

Yuuta : Kikumaru, cepetan donk! Lambat ah!

Kikumaru : Tuanku juga jangan cepet-cepet nyah~n, hosh.. hosh..

Yuuta : Kalo ngga cepet, ngga akan bisa ketemu Mizuki.. Cepetan!

Kikumaru : Tuanku, AWAS!

_BRRRAAAAAKK!_

Sanada : Apa itu?

Yukimura : Aduh, jangan ngagetin! Ntar sakit jantungku kambuh lagi!

Mizuki : Kayanya kita nabrak sesuatu... itu...Yuuta ?

_Tidak bisa terelakkan lagi, Yuuta ternyata tertabrak kereta kuda yang dinaiki Mizuki. Mizuki yang mengetahui hal itu langsung berlari histeris menuju ke arah Yuuta yang terbujur kaku di tepi laut._

Mizuki : Yuuta.. kenapa aku tidak bisa menemuimu sebelum ajal menjemputmu? Hix.. hix. Kalau kamu mati, aku juga tidak bisa idup lagi.. Huu huu...

Akaya : Hee.. koq bisa ada orang ini lagi sih di sini? Sapa nih? Main nabrakin diri ke kereta aja, untung keretanya ngga lecet.

Kikumaru : Ini Si Yuuta tea dari Gunung Kidul..

Yukimura : Oo.. yang ini..

Sanada : Yukimura, kamu jangan keluar dari kereta, ntar kalo ada angin bahaya kamu bisa terbang.

Mizuki : Akaya! Kalo waktu itu kamu tidak menculikku pasti sekarang aku sudah bisa berbahagia dengan Yuuta.

Akaya : Sayang sekali, Mizuki. Tapi aku tetep ngga akan nyerahin kamu sama orang itu walaupun dia udah mati sekalipun.

_Dengan sigap Mizuki mengambil pisau yang diam2 dibawanya dan berusaha menusuk Akaya._

Akaya : Miz, darimana kamu dapet piso itu?

Mizuki : Oh yeah! Ini kan dari ibu!

Akaya : Ibu mana?

Mizuki : Teuing gua juga!

Sanada dan Yukimura hanya bisa menonton adegan percobaan penusukan Mizuki dari dalam kereta. Sayang mereka ngga bawa handycam. Mizuki pun berhasil menusuk Akaya tepat di pantat. Akaya mengerang kesakitan sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh dan meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Yukimura yang melihat itu langsung stress, penyakit jantungnya kambuh seketika. Di tempat itu pula Yukimura menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Sanada : Yukimuraa! Yukimuraaa! YUKIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kenapa begini? Hwaaaa! Kalau begini aku juga tidak ada gunanya hidup.. Yukimura...

Yukimura : Sanada...

Sanada : HHHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Setan!

Kaget akan teriakan suaminya, Yukimura mati dengan sebenar-benarnya. Sanada yang tadi kaget setengah mati juga setengahnya lagi ikut mati. Jadi dalam arti lain Sanada ikut mati bersama dengan Yukimura dan Akaya..

Mizuki : Hix.. hix.. Yuuta... Kau telah pergi meninggalkan aku.. Huu huu... Nfu.. Nfu.. (isak tangis). Tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup. Aku akan segera menyusulmu Yuuta.. Tapi pake apa ya, nyusulnya...?

Mizuki melihat sekeliling.. lalu ia mendapat akal. Ia menuju pantai terdekat dan mengambil air laut lalu meminumnya dalam jumlah besar sehingga jadi kembung. Tak ayal Mizuki pun ikut menyusul Yuuta meninggalkan dunia karena kebanyakan minum air asin. Akhirnya semuanya tokoh dalam cerita ini mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**END**

**A/N**: Tengkyu buat semua yang udah baca junk-fic nan panjang dan gaje ini! XDDD  
Mohon maaf kalo ada adegan yang garing karena semua joke diambil dari kejadian sehari-hari di sekolah. Bahkan dari guru-guru SMA kami yang sangat garing... #story of our life

Sebetulnya bakal ada Sequelnya, tapi ngga tau deh kapan aplot, namanya juga Junk-fic berarti liat2 suasana hati juga.., =v=b  
Meet ketemu di fanfic berikutnya!


End file.
